Spidersong
Spidersong Personality Spidersong is shy and socially awkward. She loves to make new friends, though, when she can. When she is with close friends or others she knows well, Spidersong tends to be sometimes happy and energetic, and sometimes just serious and sarcastic. She’s very stubborn and has a short temper. Spidey is the nicest, most awesome, most fabulousest spooder in the history of spooders! -Leaf who cannot compliment properly Wait, we can say our thoughts on her? Okay :) Spidey is the spideriest of songs and is amazing and also lives under a rock. -Cheetah Wait, we doin’ this? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED IMMEDIANTLY?! Ok, so onto topic.... Spidey is one word.: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.~Rosepaw who is.... rosey? idek :P Spidey is an amzing friend <3 She comes with free spanish translation and virtual cookies :P - Aster Spidey is AMAZING we all love BlogClan‘s very own Spooder— MAPLE Spidey is funny, cool, nice and all over amazing :) she is also the BEST SPIDERLLAMA EveR - Jazzy On the Blog Spidersong is pretty new to BlogClan. She joined on February 7th and has been obsessed with it ever since. She posts a lot on all the pages and replies to other’s comments. Her favorite page is either the Tavern or the Warriors Game Page. Spidey's fabulous apprentice is Craterpaw, and she is proud to be her mentor. (Also avoid calling her ‘Spider’ only Spidey, or Spooder, or anything except just ‘Spider’ :P) Trivia * Spidey has read every warriors book * Her birthday is in July 23, 2004 * Both her brothers have read Warriors, her little brother is also obsessed with it and is currently reading Shattered Sky * Spidey LOVES cats. Sadly she can’t have one because her aunt doesn’t like cats * She adores reading * Spidey is in choir at her school <3 * She plays piano, and loves it! * Spidey’s parents died when she was 6 and 8 years old, so she lives with her aunt and her two brothers * Her older brother has autism, Specifically Aspherger‘s Syndome, and he‘s VERY smart * She is a Catholic and her family is very religious * Spidey speaks and reads fluent Spanish (her first language) her mom was Mexican and her dad was white Aster is awed] * She has discord and her user is Spiderkitty18#8329 Friends on the Blog Please add yourself if you want :) Cheetah Crater (Craterpaw/pelt) Rainy (Ebonypaw/rain) Silv (Silverleaf/paw) Thistle ( Thistletooth/ paw ) Snowy (SugaredBlossom) Aster de Awesome (Asterpaw/flame) Firey (Firepaw/leap) Rosie da weirdo stalker who is making skits on BlogClan (Rosepaw/song) Honey Nut Leafios (Leaf Lost in Blizzard) Calmpaw (Calmlake) Snowy (snowystorm) Ivyflight (Ivy) Beckoning "Nin" Paw Lily That Shines Like Dawn Moon (Moonbreeze/paw) Stormberry Who Knows Princess Leia And Is Also A Cat Master (Stormberry) Jazzy (Jasminepaw/breeze) MAPLE (Maplepaw / drift) Owly (Owlfeather/paw) Bramblefire (The bramblest boi) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) The Jinxie Jinx (Lilypaw) Star who obviously had to add herself Quietbliss Fursona Spidey is a fluffy (very fluffy) white she-cat with a gray tail and mask, icy blue eyes and long whiskers. Fandoms * Warrior Cats (DUH) * Phandom (DanAndPhil) * Harry Potter! * Be More Chill * Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and Pewdiepie (don’t ask I have an unhealthy obsession) * Food. Wait, what?? * Night in the Woods * The Young Elites * Just books in general which is totally a fandom yup * Loads more I can‘t remember right now :p Ships (what even) (Add your ship name with me or someone else if you want!) * Spidah (Spidey X Cheetah) * Sprainy (Spidey X Rainy) * Spood (Spidey X Food) * Sprose (Spidey x Rose) * Spivy (Spidey x Ivy) * Spriv/Spuv (Spidey x Riv) (they are now fake laufully married thanks to Frosto) * Spister (Spidey x Aster) OTHERS * CrowBramble (Crowfeather x Bramb) * Flameuchet (Flamey x Trebuchet) * Maplefire (Maple x Bramb) * Beetah (Beechy x Cheetah) * Frazzy (Frosty x Jazzy) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior